Teacher's Pet
by Dudstela
Summary: Animal de estimação do professor. se sou tão especial, por que sou um segredo?


"I don't want no lunchbox friends, no

I want someone who understands, oh, oh, no

Come to my house, let's die together

Friendship that would last forever, no

No lunchbox friends, no, oh, no"

Stiles mordeu o lábio inferior quando seu pai estacionou em frente a escola.

— Tudo bem, campeão? — Perguntou o mais velho preocupado.

— Sim. Sinto saudades da nossa antiga cidade. Mas entendo que você quer ficar perto da Melissa. Por isso, você pediu transferência para cá. — Sorriu. — Eu vou me acostumar. Tenho Scott comigo.

— Certo. — Balançou a cabeça, e observou o menor tirar o cinto. — Até mais.

— Até. — Assentiu, saindo do veículo.

Viu o carro de seu pai se distanciar aos poucos, e tentou procurar pelo seu melhor amigo.

Sorriu quando o viu vindo até ele.

— Ei, bro. — Se abraçaram, ambos sorridentes.

— Stiles! Como é bom saber que finalmente estamos juntos na mesma escola! — Colocou o braço envolta do pescoço do Stilinski. — Vem, vou te apresentar a escola, e meus amigos.

Andaram até a entrada, onde uma garota loira chegou, abraçando Scott, e depois analisando o castanho, sendo seguida por um homem que fez o mesmo, depois de cumprimentar o McCall.

— Esse aí é quem? — Perguntou reprimindo os lábios avermelhados pelo batom.

— Esse é o Stiles, meu melhor amigo que falei. — Deu algumas batidinhas nas costas do mesmo, que sorriu envergonhado.

— Oi.

— Oi, Stiles. Sou a Érica. Esse palerma atrás de mim, é o Boyd. — Esticou a mão, e o garota apertou de bom agrado. — Ouvimos esse queixo torto falar de você todos os dias, é muito bom conhecer você.

— Não foi todos os dias. — O moreno se defendeu, e Vernon riu atrás dos três.

— Não, claro. — A Reyes disse sarcástica, revirando os olhos. — "Uma vez eu e Stiles derrubamos o tio Noah em um lago" "Eu e Stiles ficávamos na detenção todo dia." — Imitou a voz de Scott, e o branquelo riu da careta que o mesmo fez.

— Vocês são maus. Mas, vamos, temos que ir para aula de Biologia.— O McCall falou, empurrando o melhor amigo, e sendo seguidos pelos outros dois.

— Temos aula todos juntos? — Stiles questionou confuso, geralmente não era assim em sua antiga escola.

— Aqueles dois não vêm com a gente. — O moreno explicou.

— Tenho Sociologia agora, babe. — A loira avisou.

— Eu tenho Matemática. — Boyd também disse.

— Okay, okay, chegamos. — Scott apontou para a porta aberta. — Tchau, Érica, tchau Boyd. Até mais, adeus, sei lá. Vamos Stiles. — Empurrou o garoto para dentro da sala, o seguindo. — Vem. — Stiles se sentou no canto, na parede, e o McCall sentou-se ao seu lado.

Ambos começaram a colocar a conversa em dia, era muito melhor do que ficar apenas mandando mensagem.

Mas, todo o barulho foi encerrado quando passos determinados entraram na sala. O Stilinski semicerrou os olhos, enquanto o homem colocava seu material sobre a mesa e apagava o quadro da aula passada.

Stiles aproveitou para se virar ao melhor amigo, e sussurrar:

— Quem é ele?

— Ele é o professor de Biologia. Derek Hale. Recentemente, estamos aprendendo sobre anatomia humana e algumas doenças e o motivo delas. As garotas adoraram ver ele falar sobre o corpo humano, se é que me entende. — Murmurou malicioso vendo a face rubra do garoto.

— E-Ele não é tudo isso! Digo isso como um gay assumido.

— Todas as pessoas dizem o mesmo, meninas e meninos falam que é apenas ele direcionar o olhar com as órbitas verdes pra você, que você se apaixona na hora e acha ele quente. — Scott deu de ombros.

— Duvido muito.

— Certo... — O professor disse, chamando atenção de todos para si. — Sobre o que falamos na aula anterior?

— Sobre agentes mutagênicos. — Uma ruiva respondeu, Stiles olhou para ela, seu cabelo bem alinhado, e seus lábios cheios. O garoto a achara linda, mas a menina parecia estar na sua, sem estar fazendo bagunça, até mesmo, sozinha.

— Muito bom, Martin. — Sorriu docilmente para a garota. — Pode me dizer o que é isso?

— As mutações são produzidas por agentes mutagênicos, que compreendem principalmente vários tipos de radiação, dentre os quais os raios ultravioleta, os raios X e substâncias que interferem na autoduplicação do DNA ou na transcrição do RNA, determinando erros nas sequências dos nucleotídeos.

— O quê mais?

— Os agentes mutagênicos são fatores que podem elevar a frequência das mutações.

— Muito bom, Martin. — O mais velho assentiu. — Alguém pode me dizer quem foi Hermann J. Muller? — O Hale viu cinco pessoas levantando o braço, entre elas, Lydia. Mas, ele decidiu ir direto no novato. Já recebera todas as informações sobre o mesmo, que tentava a todo custo não olhá-lo. — Stilinski!

O garoto o olhou assustado, sentindo um zoológico em seu estômago quando ambos se encararam.

— S-sim?

— Quem foi Hermann?

— E-ele... — Mordeu o lábio inferior ao tentar segurar o gaguejo, e ouviu Scott rir ao seu lado. — Em 1920, Hermann J. Muller descobriu que submetendo drosófilas ao raio X, a frequência das mutações aumentava cerca de cem vezes em relação à população não exposta. O aumento na taxa de mutações pode ser obtido pelo emprego de numerosos agentes físicos e químicos.

— Perfeito. — Derek se surpreendeu não só com a resposta do garoto, como sua beleza. Totalmente branquelo, cheio de pintinhas, e lábios rosados, sem tirar em seus incríveis olhos âmbares radiantes.

A aula se passou lentamente, uma tortura para muitos que não queriam ficar apreciando a beleza do Hale.

Quando bateu o sinal, Stiles e Scott foram para o refeitório, vendo Érica e Boyd acenando para eles, os chamando para lá.

Quando chegaram na mesa, se sentaram sem nada em mãos.

— O que é hoje? — Scott perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

— Suco de laranja com sanduíche. — A loira disse com o canudo da caixinha de suco entre os lábios. — Alguém viu o Isaac?

— Vamos lá pegar nossa refeição, Sti. — O McCall ignorou a pergunta da Reyes.

Ambos se levantaram, e foram até a pequena fila, para pegar a comida.

Ao receber a bandeja, Stiles sentiu alguém o puxando.

— Olá. — Uma garota de cabelos castanhos sorriu para ele. — Me chame de Tracy. — Seu corpo era totalmente emoldurado, o Stilinski até acha que tem alguns lenços no sutiã da garota. — Vem. Você quer sentar com a gente? Podemos até ser amigos. — Forçou um sorriso. E antes de ser arrastado, o filho do xerife olhou para Scott, movendo os lábios em um "Desculpa" silencioso.

Ambos se sentaram na mesa, o Stilinski ficou entre duas garotas. Uma de cabelos curtos, acima do ombro, e outra de cabelos negros.

— Essas são Malia e Allison. — Apontou para elas, sorrindo. — Esse... — Engatou o braço no loiro ao seu lado. — É meu namorado, Theo. E essa... — Apontou para ruiva ao lado. Que tomava o suco de laranja, tentando ser ignorada. — É Lydia Martin, uma gênia.

— Não é para tanto... — A garota disse nervosa.

— Ahn... — O Stilinski ficou confuso. — Por que me chamaram aqui?

— Queremos que você se sente conosco. — Colocou uma mão sobre a do Stiles. — Podemos ser amigos.

— Até o sinal bater. — Theo deu de ombros.

— Como? — O castanho questionou franzindo o cenho.

— Não iremos nos misturar fora do refeitório. Aqui é um lugar para exercer sua monarquia. Não para criar amizades.

— Desculpe. Eu não quero uma monarquia. — Stiles tirou sua mão debaixo da mão da Stewart.

Lydia balançou a cabeça, desaprovando.

— Você pode se tornar popular aqui. — Tracy balançou a cabeça. — Allison pensava do mesmo jeito que você, ela teve bastante privilégio quando se tornou popular por se sentar comigo. Conseguiu amigos graças a sua fama.

— Todos precisamos de amigos, Tracy. — O Stilinski balançou a cabeça. — Allison, certo? — A garota assentiu. — Você não precisa ser popular para ter amigos, você pode ser minha amiga. — Sorriu. Se levantando, estendendo sua mão para a morena.

— Allison... — A Stewart rosnou. — Você não vai com ele. — Se virou para o branquelo. — Você não pode chegar aqui e arruinar o meu grupo.

— E-eu... — A Argent gaguejou no lugar.

— Allison, você vem? — O garoto a olhou, ignorando Tracy.

— Vou. — Sorriu decidida e a "Líder" a olhou desacreditada, rangendo os dentes.

Ambos deram as mãos e sorriram, indo até a mesa de seus amigos, que ergueram uma sobrancelha.

— Pensei que estaria se tornando alguém metido como a Tracy. — Érica questionou desconfiada.

— Sem amigos de lancheira. — Piscou para loira, e se virou para a garota que estava confusa ao seu lado. — Gente, essa é a Allison. — Sorriu.


End file.
